Death is my caller
by benjaminblakely406
Summary: Death is my caller


This is a story of a man who saw death at every corner.

This is the story of Henry norm, tall slim black haired man,

And a wealthy bank owner within Detroit

He's in his office, when suddenly he's disturbed

By the accident at work.

 **EXCUSE ME MR. NORM,**

 **YES , HENRY REPLIED.**

 **THERE'S A MR. BARE HEAR TO SEE YOU, SHE SAID**

 **WHO! , HENRY WAS CONFUSED.**

 **MR. CHARLES BARE, HE SAYS YOU KNOW HIM VERY WELL,SHE SAID**

 **TELL HIM I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM,**

 **TELL HIM I,M OUT OF TOWN, HENRY SHOUTED.**

 **I'M SORRY BUT HE FORCED HIS WAY IN, SHE WARNED**

 **IT'S OK MRS. GATES LET HIM IN**

 **THE DOOR OPEN**

 **CHARLIE BARE STOOD TALL WEAR BLACK, AND HIS HAIR**

 **WAS COMPLETELY GRAY.**

 **HELLO HENRY HE SPOKE**

 **HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 7 LONG YEARS,**

 **THAT WASN'T VERY NICE NOT TO HAVE**

 **A NICE LITTLE CHAT WITH YOUR EX-PARTNER WAS IT**

 **WELL I'VE BEEN AWFULLY BUSY THESE DAY'S**

 **YOU KNOW HOW BUSY IT IS, HENRY SAID**

 **NO I DON'T, REPLIED CHARLIE.**

 **HOW'S OUR WIFE? HENRY ASKED**

 **SHE DIED, ANSWERED CHARLIE**

 **WHAT DID SHE DIE OF? HENRY ASKED AGAIN.**

 **SHE DIED OF HEARTBREAK, SHE NEVER**

 **FORGAVE ME FOR GOING TO JAIL, ANSWERED CHARLIE**

 **WHAT ABOUT YOUR SON CHARLIE?, HENRY ASKED**

 **I DON'T KNOW WERE HE IS, HE RAN AWAY AFTER HIS**

 **MOTHER DIED, YOU SEE HE WAS A SENSITIVE TOO, HE REPLIED**

 **WELL I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW**

 **COME IN SOME OTHER TIME AND WE'LL TALK, HENRY SAID**

 **I'M NOT LEAVING YET HENRY, SAID CHARLIE LOCKING THE DOOR**

 **BUT I HAVE A LOT WORK TO DO, SAID HENRY.**

 **BUT YOUR SO NERVOUS HENRY, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU,**

 **NOT YET, SAID CHARLIE.**

 **KILL ME! WHY WOULD WANT TO KILL ME!, SAID HENRY NERVOUSLY.**

 **CHARLIE REPLIED,**

 **I WAS WONDERING HOW LONG YOU'D PUT ON THIS**

 **INNOCENT ACT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE**

 **GONE TO PRISON, AND 7 YEARS I'VE THOUGHT OF ONLY THING,**

 **AND THAT IS TO SEE YOU GO TO THE NEXT WORLD,**

 **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HENRY, I WOULD KILL YOU NOW**

 **BUT WHAT TO SEE YOU SUFFER THE WAY I DID,**

 **YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY WRITING**

 **OUT YOUR WILL. THEN CHARLIE WENT OUT OF HIS**

 **OFFICE.**

 **HENRY NORMS NERVES STARTED TO SHAKE**

 **AS HE WAS IN A LAND OF CONFUSION**

 **HE TAKES THE DAY OFF WORK,**

 **HE'S HOME AND ALMOST RELAXED,**

 **WHEN SUDDENLY THERE'S A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.**

 **THERE WAS A MAN AT THE DOOR**

 **ARE YOU THE MAN OF THE HOUSE HOLD? ASKED THE MAN**

 **YES SAID HENRY,**

 **ALRIGHT BOYS BRING IT IN, ORDERED THE MAN**

 **BRINGING IN THE COFFIN**

 **HENRY WAS CONFUSED,**

 **WHAT GOING ON, WHY'S THIS COFFIN BEING**

 **BOUT INTO MY HOME! , HENRY ASK ANGRILY.**

 **WE'VE COME FOR THE BODY OF HENRY NORM, SAID THE MAN**

 **THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I'M HENRY NORM, SHOUTED HENRY.**

 **I'M NOT USED TO BEING SPOKEN THIS WAY SIR,**

 **LET GO BOYS, SAID THE MAN.**

 **WAIT A MINUTE, TAKE THAT COFFIN WITH YOU , HE SHOUTED AGAIN**

 **IT'S YOURS MR. NORM IT'S PAYED FOR, YOU MIGHT NEED IT SOMETIME**

 **REPLIED THE MAN.**

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **EVEN MORE NERVOUS OF A COFFIN IN ROOM,**

 **AND THE ARRIVAL OF CHARLIE BARE WAS DRIVING HIM MAD.**

 **SUDDENLY THE PHONE RINGS.**

 **HELLO, HENRY ANSWER**

 **HELLO HENRY, CHARLIE REPLIED**

 **ARE YOU READY TO DIE?**

 **HENRY QUICKLY HUNG UP THE PHONE**

 **AND CALLED THE POLICE, AS SOON AS HE HUNG UP,**

 **CHARLIE BARE CAME OUT OF HIS HIDING PLACE,**

 **IT'S TIME TO DIE HENRY, HE SAID AT GUNPOINT.**

 **SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR,**

 **HELP! HELP! CHARLIE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **TO LATE HENRY, GOODBYE**

 **THE POLICE BREAK DOWN THE DOOR.**

 **WHAT'S GOING ON , I HEARD A SHOT**

 **I WAS ONLY PLAYING A JOKE ON MY FRIEND HERE, SAID CHARLIE**

 **DROP THE GUN! SAID THE OFFICER**

 **BUT IT'S NOT EVEN REAL, LOOK FOR YOURSELF**

 **NOT EVEN A WOUND, THE GUN WAS LOADED WITH BLANKS,**

 **HE SAID. THE OFFICER LOOK DOWN AT HENRY, SO YOU WERE JUST PLAYING**

 **A JOKE, HE SAID. YES IT WAS JUST A JOKE, SAID CHARLIE IN CONFUSION.**

 **THE OFFICER SAID BACK, WELL YOU SCARED HIM, SCARE HIM TO DEATH**

 **THE END**


End file.
